


how you wish it would be all the time

by still_i_fall



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: AU, Allie get's hit by a car, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Kinda Fluffy, Oops, Promise, a tad bit of swearing, but i know he is, but nothing serious, but then everything's different, im kinda pretending harry isn't a horrible person, is that bad?, just a warning, kinda wish they'd ended up together ngl, really ooc character's but that's cause im bad at writing, this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 03:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_i_fall/pseuds/still_i_fall
Summary: And Allie imagines that usually when Harry's undressing girls it's sexier than this (just about anything would be sexier than this) and he's not shaking so much and the girl in question wasn't just hit by a car.-or allie's hurt and harry stays





	how you wish it would be all the time

**Author's Note:**

> Harry's an asshole, don't get me wrong, but there was a moment in the second episode when he was still only sort of an ass that made me wish that him and Allie would get together. 
> 
> So here's an au based on that moment.
> 
> (title based on lorde's song ribs)

In another universe, when she gets hit by that car while playing fugitive, she doesn't jump back up with a laugh. In another universe she has bruised ribs and a sore back, a sprained ankle and a minor concussion that feels much worse in the moment.

"Are you okay?" He's still in shock when he jumps out of his car and runs over to her, shocked that she just jumped out of his car to chase a "fugitive", shocked that she was just hit by a cop car. This isn’t what was supposed happen.

"I'm-" Allie tries to sit up and falls back down again. The grass is cold and it’s dark and she wants so badly to be able to close her eyes and make all of this go away.

"Shit. Fuck. You just got hit by a fucking car of course you're not fine. Fuck. I am so sorry." Clark’s jumped out of the cop car and is right next to them now, looking down at her and Harry. His eyes are wide and he can’t stop looking between the two of them.

"Is she alri-"

"Does she fucking look alright to you?" Harry snaps before standing up, trying to pull Allie up with him "Maybe instead of asking stupid questions you can help me get her up and to my car."

"I'm fine," Allie says, but she winces while getting up and can't put weight on left ankle. Her head's still spinning and she can't stop shaking and what the fuck is going on. Harry’s arm around her is warm and steady, though. She leans into it. It’s comforting and she likes it.

In another universe, she gets driven to her house, curled up in the passenger seat of Harry’s car, his hand holding her’s even while he’s driving because he refuses to let go. She doesn’t want him to let go. That’s the only part of all of this that feels even the slightest bit normal.

He's shaking too, almost as bad as her. His other hand is gripping the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles are white and he keeps glancing over at her but not saying anything.

She squeezes his hand and the car slows down a little as he stares at her for a second before squeezing back.

She wishes this didn’t feel so weird. She wishes that everything was normal, that it wasn’t just her sister waiting for her at home. That they weren’t all alone. They’re not supposed to be alone yet.

Cassandra fusses over her when they arrive at her house, her voice too loud for Allie’s head. 

"What the fuck Harry? How does my sister get hit by a car in the middle of the night? Tell me.” They’re standing in the entry, barely inside the house. The doors still open and Allie’s somehow cold even though it’s late May. “Didn't I tell you that this was a bad idea, that someone's going to get hurt and look!"

Cassandra looks like she’s about to say more but doesn’t because Allie says, "It wasn't his fault. It was mine. So shout at me instead, okay." And even after that Cassandra still glares at him, but she lets Harry help Allie up the stairs and into her room and doesn't throw him out after. 

Harry tries to help her into bed, but she laughs, she laughs for the first time since she was hit and grabs a pair of leggings draped on the back of her desk chair. "God, and I'm the concussed one.” His eyebrows furrow and she rolls her eyes, “I'm not sleeping in jeans."

Harry unloops his arm from around her waist and they sit down on her bed.

"I'm going to need help, but you don't have to if it's going to be awkward or if you don't-"

"This is my fault. I don't mind helping. It's not awkward."

And Allie imagines that usually when Harry's undressing girls it's sexier than this (just about anything would be sexier than this) and he's not shaking so much and the girl in question wasn't just hit by a car.

But nothing's the same.

He helps her under her covers, and frowns when she winces and smiles when she smiles. 

"You don't have to stay." Her voice is quiet. It doesn’t feel right to talk loudly while she’s under the covers. 

Harry shakes his head, "I want to."

"I'm sorry about making you miss the rest of the game. And the after party. I was actually a little excited for the party." 

"I'll have another party. Just for you. Maybe when you feel better."

She smiles at him, half rolls her eyes and closes her eyes, leaning back on to her pillow. "Promise there'll be cake?"

He laughs, for the first time since she was hit, "There'll be cake."

It's silent for a second. She wonders if Harry thinks she’s asleep, and how long he’ll stay if he does. She wonders if he really does want to stay or if he’s just saying that to make her feel better. 

He’s still there a moment later and she starts to think that maybe he doesn’t want to leave.

"Thanks for staying. You didn't have to," Allie finally says. She's not smiling, not anymore, but she's not upset either. She's this weird sort of in between that hits you only when you've been hit by a car.

"Of course I stayed." 

And Harry's not perfect. He's not what she wanted before this all started or even really after, but everything's different now. 

And maybe he's different too.

She doesn't want to jump right into it. In a way, he's still with Kelly, still attached emotionally, and she'd be lying if she said she wasn't thinking of Will more often than she'd care to admit. But right now, when he's sitting next to her, holding her hand and whispering "I'm sorry. This is all my fault." until she tells him to stop, it feels like the start of something. 

And maybe that something is good, who knows.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I want Harry to have a redemption arc. Part of me wishes he would so I'd get some closure on the whole him/Allie situation (her getting with Will is sort of closure, but I kind of don't like them together so...) but he was also so horrible and stupid and said those terrible things about Cassandra. (Showing how depressed he was after Cassandra's death which he must blame himself for and then his opioid addiction makes me think that he'll probably have a redemption arc, though, so I guess we'll see.)
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope you at least sort of enjoyed. Tell me if you did and feel free to hmu on [tumblr](in-my-head-i-do-everything-right.tumblr.com) to chat about The Society


End file.
